


[podfic] pilgrimage

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Travel, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:Inspired by the myth of Pochettino's pilgrimage to St Montseratt, Dele decides to follow in Pochettino's footsteps. Eric and Harry go along for the ride, because, just because.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] pilgrimage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pilgrimage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632163) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> author's note:
>
>> Written for the football kinkmeme August challenge. This month’s theme is myth/legend.
> 
> podficcer's note:  
>  Happy birthday, kaixo!! <3  
>  This podfic fulfills the "read a friend's fic" and "meta" squares on my Podfic Bingo card. In fact, this is the second year in a row in which the friend whose fic I've read for that square is kaixo! =D

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (24.99 MB, runtime 21:27)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b6pwn0a0pu6jusa/pilgrimage.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (31.48 MB, runtime 21:27)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dlzfnrwh46kcx15/pilgrimage.m4a?dl=0)

* * *

Music used:

  * "We've Got Alli" chant performed by Spurs supporters
  * "Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba
  * "Cant del Barça" (official anthem of FC Barcelona)
  * "The Sound of Music" from the musical of the same name, performed by Julie Andrews in the film
  * "The Trail We Blaze" from "The Road to El Dorado," performed by Elton John
  * "Step One" from "Kinky Boots," performed by Stark Stands



* * *

The picture used in the cover is of the Montserrat Abbey in Barcelona. Source is [here](https://www.publicdomainpictures.net/en/view-image.php?image=209834&picture=montserrat).

**Author's Note:**

> from the author's endnote:
>
>> Montserrat Monastery [is really stunning](https://www.tripadvisor.co.uk/Attraction_Review-g187501-d191040-Reviews-Montserrat_Monastery-Montserrat_Catalonia.html). It's the home of a black Madonna (they do have them dotted around various churches in Europe).
>> 
>> Holy Island is [here. Yeah, when the tides are low you can hear seals lowing](https://www.visitnorthumberland.com/holy-island)


End file.
